Secret Santa
by moosiebell
Summary: Ally gets a gift from her "Secret Santa" and it may just pull the two together more than Ally expected. Auslly. A bot of Trez but the main storyline is Auslly. Rated T to be safe.


**Hi everybody! So I promised a christmas one shot so here is your christmas one shot! Austin and Ally season 4 isn't coming back until January 18th! Can you believe it? I think it's called Buzzcuts & Beekeepers. I think. I may be wrong. Did you see the picture they posted from that episode? Austin in camo? Wow. He was wearing army clothing! Ok, sorry, I'm ranting. People who read my story, Maine. (Which is an Auslly fic, in case you haven't read it. If you haven't read it, you should check it out!) So I posted a new chapter to Maine very late last night. Or, it was last night in my timezone. Which is the east coast of America time zone. I don't know if it has an official name or not. And I'm rambling again. Sorry. Ok, I don't own Austin & Ally or any products mentioned in this chapter. Ok, bye. Read on. R&R**

Austin's P.O.V.

Today was the day. Well, more like tomorrow is the day. Even though today it gets started. Nothing serious happens until tomorrow. So let me start over.

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Tomorrow everything could change between Ally and I. And I'm hoping it will be for the better. Let me explain, tomorrow Ally will find a very *special* secret santa gift from yours truly. I'm actually giving her the gift right now. Well, I'm leaving it where she will find it. She won't find it until tomorrow. Anyways, back to the point, tomorrow Ally will find this gift and if every goes to plan, become my girlfriend. If everything doesn't go to plan, Ally and I could lose our friendship. But that's the worst possible scenario! Ally would probably just friendzone me. Again. But that won't happen, right? Right? Please tell me I'm right! I can't get friendzoned by Ally again! Not to mention losing her friendship. I'd only be ok with losing her friendship if that meant that she's my girlfriend. But that probably won't happen. Alright. I have to get home and most likely get to sleep. As if I'm actually gonna fall asleep.

Ally's P.O.V.

Yay! Today is Christmas Eve! I'm so excited! The only problem is that I have to work today. But I get tomorrow off. Sonic Boom is decorated with Christmas decorations. Complete with a giant Christmas tree. I unlocked the doors to Sonic Boom and walked into the store. I got a few last minute shopper between the beginning of the day and lunch. At noon I went to the practice room for my lunch break. I opened the fridge and pulled out some pickles and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Before I could even take a bite I noticed something on the piano. I slowly walk over to the piano, curious as to what this object is.

Then I remembered we were doing Secret Santa! This must be my gift! But from who? It was either Trish, Dez, or Austin. I had Trish as mine. Everybody had gotten their gifts but me. Trish had Austin (he got a new guitar), Dez had Trish (he got her a really nice necklace), so that meant Austin had me! So this is Austin's gift. But where's Austin? I picked up the gift and unwrapped it. It was a book. The thing is is that this book has a leather cover and backcover. I flipped through it to find, halfway through the book, pages were cut out to form a rectangle shape deep enough for a small box to fit in. And surely that was a small velvet box right there. I slowly opened the box. It was a charm bracelet. There was one charm already on it. The charm was a small, silver earth that read:

"You mean the world to me. Don't ever forget that. I love you" I read at the same time a voice behind me said the same thing. I was shaking. The voice belonged to Austin. I slowly turned around. Austin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ally, I love you _so much_. You can't ever forget that. You mean not only the world to me, the whole universe to me! Ally, please don't change, don't leave, don't fall in love with another guy. Just stay with me. Love me. You don't even have to love me. Or be my girlfriend for that matter we can just stay friends if you'd be more comfortable. But I'll still ask: Ally, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend." Austin confessed. Oh my gosh. Austin love me. AUSTIN LOVE ME! I stared at him in shock. "I'll take that as a no…" Said Austin with a frown. I saw his eyes start to water.

"No, Austin! I would love to be your girlfriend! I would love to love you! Good thing that I do." Austin looked up at me in shock. Before spreading a wide grin across his face.

"So, I can kiss you?" He asked, hope filling his voice. To answer his question I smacked my lips onto his. He stood in shock for a moment before kissing back with so much emotion I thought he'd explode. Though, I did kiss back with just as much emotion. Finally, we pulled away for air and rested our foreheads on each other's. We were both breathing heavy on the other's lips. "I'll take that with a yes?" Austin asked after a while.

"Yes"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fantastic" I heard Austin mumble mostly to himself. "That means I can do this." Austin whispered before crashing his lip on mine.

Austin's P.O.V.

I sat with Ally as she ate her lunch. She gave me half of her sandwich. And we munched our food together. Finally, Ally had to get back to work.

"Thanks for the bracelet." Ally thanked me as we headed down the stairs.

"Anything for my girlfriend." I replied with a smile. Girlfriend. I could get used to that. Ally smiled up at me, practically lightening up my whole world. ALly walked behind the counter as I jumped up onto the counter and sat there. There were no customers in the store.

"Guess who got a job at Sally's Ski Shop?" Trish asked as she walked in here with her signature pose.

"Ski Shop? We live in Miami! It's like 80 degrees outside! There's no snow to ski on…" Ally pointed out.

"Hey! I didn't make the shop, I just work there!" Trish said casually. We all chuckled at the weirdness of it all.

"Hey guys!" Dez said as he walked in. "You two get together yet?" He asked Ally and I. He asks us this everyday. And everyday we respond with:

"Only when you and Trish get together." Ally said to Dez. Usually Trish and Dez look at each other in disgust and yell 'Ew'. This time Trish and Dez just looked at each other with a shy smile on their faces. "Wait, you two are together, aren't you?" Ally said out loud. Dez? Trish? Couple? Yeah, no. I mean it'd be kinda cute but…I don't know. I guess I never saw it coming.

"So, that means you two have to get together!" Dez said to us.

"You two better have not just gotten together so we would get together!" I said to them.

"I don't think they did, Austin." ALly said to me. "I mean look at them! The shy smiles, glancing at each other and instantly smiling, looking into each others eyes. Even though it is something they'd do, I think they actually are a couple." Ally finished.

"Let's ask them." I said to her.

"You know we are in the room!" Trish yelled at us.

"Well, are you actually a couple?" Ally asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't pretend to like freckles like that! I like him. I find his quirks both endearing and annoying! Depending on the quirk." Trish said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah! And, I find Trish's fierce sass both cute and scary! Depending on if she's threatening me or not." Dez fired at us.

"Alright, Alright. We believe you!" Ally said. She looked back at me for confirmation. I nodded my head.

"Yeah we believe you!" I said after the head nod.

"But that does mean you two have to get together." Trish said to us. Ally and I smiled at each other.

"Yeah...I guess it does…" Ally said to me more than Trish. Ally never broke eye contact with me. Suddenly, our lips were moving in sync with each others. I heard Trish squeal behind us and high five Dez. Ally and I pulled apart with smiles on our faces.

"Oh my gosh! You actually kissed! I didn't think you would!" Trish said in amazement, eyes wide.

"Actually, we got together upstairs, over my lunch break. This wasn't out of the blue…" Ally said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, really? Dez and I didn't even need to get together?" Trish questioned.

"So you two aren't actually dating!" I yelled.

"No, we are. But a small factor of our relationship was getting you two together." Trish said with a shrug. Dez walked over to Trish and put his arm around her. I replicated his movements but with Ally. I smiled at Ally. Started out as partners. Turned to friends. To best friends. To couple. We were basically the definition of falling in love with your best friend.

Ally's P.O.V.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was my dad. What did he want? I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, sweetie" My dads voice filtered through the phone.

"Hey dad!" I greeted him with a smile on my face, even if he couldn't see me.

"You know how I'm at a musical convention today?" I nodded but then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, they asked me to present something but the presentation is tomorrow. It turns out I'm not going to back until the 26th. I'm sorry, sweetie" My dad said with sadness in his voice.

"B-but, you'll miss Christmas!" I said as tears started to trickle down my cheeks. Austin looked down at me with worry.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie...But I have to go."

"But you can't! You have a family!"

"I have one daughter. Hardly a whole family. No offence, sweetie."

"None taken. But mom's still gonna be in Africa! A-and you'll be gone! And, and, and I don't wanna be alone on Christmas!" Just the thought of it made me break into a sob fest.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have to go now. I'll see you in two days!" My dad's voice said before the line got cut off and made a long beeping sound. I stood perfectly still. My phone still attached to my ear. Before it finally became loose in my hands and dropped onto the counter. It didn't break. It was only about an 18 inch drop but it still made a loud clanging noise.

"Ally, are you ok?" Trish asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just...Can I spend Christmas at your place?" I asked the shorter girl.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I'm going somewhere else for Christmas with like 100 cousins. I can't." Trish said to me. I frowned before looking up at Austin hopefully.

"Of course you can spend Christmas with me. I wouldn't want it any other way." Austin said to me before I even asked the question. I smiled. He took his thumb and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "Now, let's get you home so you can pick up your stuff and bring it to my house." Austin said to me gently. None of them asked what happened on the phone. They didn't need to. Because that didn't matter. We walked out of the store. I flipped the open sign to close and locked Sonic Boom.

I picked up my stuff at Austin's house. (Which was only pajamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, and all the presents addressed to me under our Christmas tree. Austin drove me to his house in silence. We were listening to Christmas carols.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. I know it wasn't how you imagined this year's Christmas but"

"Ally, don't feel guilty. I would love it if you spent Christmas with us! I mean, spending Christmas with just my parents and my grandma would've been pretty boring. What if I had gotten stuck under the mistletoe with my grandma!" Austin confessed with disgust, while he made a face. I giggled.

"You still can." I replied.

"If I'm kissing anyone under the mistletoe, it's gonna be you!" Austin replied. I laughed.

"We'll see about that. If you do get stuck under the mistletoe with her you'd only have to kiss her on the cheek she'd think it was sweet." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but still…" Austin started.

"What if I thought it was sweet?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "You might get a kiss from me. On the lips." I said to him.

"I get plenty of kisses from you-or I will over the course of forever." I laughed.

"True, true...Well what if I gave you a hundred kisses?" I asked him. Austin didn't say anything. He just parked in his driveway, walked inside and kissed his grandma on the cheek. before calling out 'I love you' to her. I laughed as he pulled me up to his room.

"Hey mom! I hope you don't mind if Ally spends Christmas with us!" Austin called out over his shoulder.

"No, I don't mi-" Mimi Moon started before being cut off by her own son.

"Great, thanks!" Austin quickly pulled me into his room and shut the door before pinning me to it. Suddenly his lips were on mine. I quickly kissed back. After a few minutes and an air break, Austin's lips crashed onto mine again but this time he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slowly and his tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues, fought, twisted, spun, and danced together. Slowly, Austin pulled me off the door and we stumbled to his bed. We fell onto it. Austin's body was pressing down onto mine. Austin and I were making out.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Ew! Mommy! You don't need to tell me every detail!" Alice said to her mom, Ally Moon. Austin Moon, her Ally's husband chuckled as Ally smiled. Well, Alice did ask! Alice was Ally and Austin Moon's 5 year old daughter. Austin and Ally were just telling Alice the story of how they fell in love. Well, more like how they became a couple. It's Christmas eve. Austin and Ally are 28. They got married and have one daughter. There were tons of Christmas presents for Alice under the Christmas tree. Austin and Ally were the kind of couple that was still romantic after marriage. It was like they were still teenagers.

Alice has long blond hair that curled at the bottom. It went to about her waist. She had big browns eyes and a few freckles sprinkled over her face. The roots of her hair were light brown. She was wearing her favorite Christmas pajamas. They had little music notes with santa hats on them and they were footy pajamas because lately, Alice had been obsessed with footy pajamas. Alice Melody Moon was her full name.

Next door, Trish and Dez Wade had twins that Alice just loved to play with. They were five to. The twins were a boy and a girl. They both had ginger hair and covered in freckles. They also both had super curly hair. There names were Delia and Tristan. Delia and Alice were best friends. Alice and Tristan had something special. They weren't a couple. No, they were way too young for that! But they always blushed when there hands touched or when one complemented the other. They could light up each other's world. Both Austin and Ally knew they'd end up together. They knew in highschool they'd date at some point. They'd go to college together. They'd get married. Have child just like Austin and Ally.

Austin and Ally. The perfectly imperfect couple. Adorable. Adorkable. They rarely fought. They were always very romantic. And the next morning on Christmas they watched as Alice tore through her presents. Trish, Dez, Delia, and Tristan were spending Christmas with them. All the kids were opening their gifts. As did the adults. But Team Austin all looked at each other as the kids were distracted. They smiled. They loved each other. They were best friends.

"We did well" Austin said quietly to Ally.

"Yeah...we did, didn't we?" Ally replied. Trish and Dez were having a similar conversation. Austin smiled down at Ally as they touched foreheads. Then noses. Then lips. They were both were desperately, hopelessly, crazily, happily in love with each other and the weren't afraid to show it.

"Ew! Mommy, Daddy! Gross!"

**Ok! How was that for a Christmas oneshot? Do you think it was good? I mean, I find it adorable but I don't know about you guys so...tell me what you think in reviews! I will not be posting another chapter to this but be expecting another chapter to Maine over the weekend (including Friday) I might post more than one chapter over the weekend depending on the response I get to my last chapter! Alright! Happy Holidays! I love you all!**

**-moosiebell :D **


End file.
